Naruto: City of the Dead
by bradw316
Summary: Retelling Resident Evil 2 adding Naruto into mix pairings vote in poll on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Standing quietly on a street corner in the middle of New York City, waiting patiently for his ride to show Naruto Uzumaki sighed flipping through a manga he bought. Not sure how he appeared in this strange new world of technology and no way to return home. He got lucky however shortly after appearing he was found by a police officer. The whisker marked blonde had been severely injured when he appeared. The police officer got him to the hospital and after some subtle questioning the two hit it off. After a few years of school Naruto decided to follow his new friend's lead and entered the police academy. The training was far easier than his training with Jiraiya, so basically basic training had been a breeze. _Iruka-sensei would have had a heart attack, me getting top of the year graduate honors._ He chuckled to himself flipping the page. _ This Negi kid got as much trouble with this Asuna girl as I did with Sakura-chan,_ he winced slightly clutching his chest a bit, the wound to his heart had been fresh when he realized he might never see his favorite pink haired girl again or any of his other friends.

With his basic training over he was given his assignment in upstate New York in a growing town called Raccoon City, along with fellow graduate Leon S. Kennedy. As a gift for his graduation his sponsor handed him a long nose Magnum .44 revolver the very same six shooter Dirty Harry packed. Naruto even remembered the joke that came with the gift. "Just because you're packing Harry's signature piece don't act like him."

XXX

A few more minutes of waiting Naruto looks up to see a 1980's Jeep pull up, a young man roughly Naruto's age, dressed in a swat style police uniform with the R.P.D. stamped on the front and back of the outfit. The darker blonde young man blushed in embarrassment sitting in the driver's seat. "You're late," Naruto chuckled feeling nostalgic.

"Sorry slept in," Leon replied stated sounding annoyed, "damned alarm clock."

Naruto waved it off putting his duffle bag in the back seat, "It's no problem I'd only be ticked off if you make it a habit." Naruto slid into the passenger seat. "Oh and don't start reading porn in public either."

Leon raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything putting his Jeep in gear and sped off.

XXX

Two and a half hours later Naruto had closed his cell phone for the third time with a frown. "Still no answer that's kind of weird."

Leon nodded matching Naruto's frown with one of his own, "I know there should be at least a dispatcher on call."

The whisker marked blonde nodded, "Strangest thing is there was a prompt saying the line was disconnected. A major police force shouldn't have their phones disconnected." He crossed his arms in deep thought. He shivered at the implications he was coming up with so he decided to partially change the subject. "What's Raccoon City like?"

"Small city, has a major factory owned by Umbrella Incorporated outside the city where about seventy five percent of town work. There's also a lot farms on the eastern side of town. Arklay Mountain range in the north," Leon explained casually. "Lived there myself until the academy."

"So going back home, huh," Naruto smiled seeing his fellow blonde nod. "So is it true that our boss Chief Irons is a dick?"

Leon glanced at Naruto seeing a shit eating grin, "Don't know and I'm in no way willing to test that theory."

The whisker marked blonde snickered looking at the sign stating they were entering Raccoon City.

Author's Note: I'm testing the waters on this story; if it gets more than 50 reviews I'll keep updating this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after passing the now entering Raccoon City, city limits a half mile back Naruto was the first to notice how deserted the road was. Even before that upon entering the long stretch of highway between lower state New York and up state where Raccoon City resided in on highway 12 they hadn't passed any vehicles save a lone motorcyclist(take you three guesses who and the first two don't count) along the route. The former Leaf shinobi had often been told by both his academy instructor and Jonin sensei when something smells wrong or something feels wrong, nine times out of ten you're walking into a situation that is indeed wrong. Police Academy training enhanced these senses he used during his ninja days.

"Leon something about this whole situation screams fubar," the whisker-marked blonde states.

Glancing at his fellow rookie police officer noting the cool outward demeanor however his eyes were shifting constantly to the road where oncoming traffic should have been coming. It was 6 o'clock in the evening which meant rush hour; traffic should be heavy as all heck going into Raccoon City. After barely a moment's thought Leon was inclined to believe the other blonde's assessment. "Line still dead?"

Naruto dialed the station again on his cell phone and after getting the same message about lines being down or disconnected this prompted a small frown to appear on the former shinobi's face. "Still down, let's keep our guard up until we know this isn't some sort of really elaborate hazing prank for us rookies," he stated but didn't believe the words as he said them. Even in his best pranking days he couldn't cook up something this complex, stopping all flowing traffic and disconnecting the phone lines was way beyond even his limitations and as far as he knew he had none.

Leon was so unnerved by his fellow rookie's warnings he nearly ran over a body in the middle of the road. Out the corner of his eye he spotted it, slamming on the brakes the jeep came to a complete stop inches from the body. "My god," he whispered softly slowly getting out of the vehicle. Naruto followed but only after grabbing his vintage over powered side arm, and his weapon pack. "Seriously?"

"An old sensei once told me never go into an unknown unprepared otherwise you'll be improvising in an unfamiliar situation," the whisker marked blonde stated. Leon nods opening his glove compartment and pulled out a 50. Cal. Desert Eagle. "I said go in prepared not tote around a mini cannon," he chuckled.

"Coming from a guy using Dirty Harry's signature piece," Leon smirked loading a clip into the gun and chambering a round. The two finally walked around upon first inspection of the corpse Leon missed the fact the body had been lying there long enough for it to ferment. "What could have done this?"

The whisker marked blonde however was looking around the area, not a sole save a few people stumbling around down the street. An accident like this should have drawn a huge crowd and paramedics should be on the scene way before they had arrived all he saw was a whole lot of nothing. "Don't you think it's highly unusual for an accident victim to lying in the middle of a normally busy street like this one, for what appears like a couple of days?"

This got Leon to focus on the state of the body, he noted the smell a rot but he had been smelling that since they entered the city, everything reeked of rotting meat. That sour moldy smell was everywhere but at this point it was most pungent with the body in front of him. "What is going in this town?"

The answer to his question didn't come from Naruto but from a small group of people staggering towards them. They heard a chorus of moans coming from this group, as more inhuman wails of hunger seemed to echo throughout the area. The whisker marked blonde drew his gun pointed it at the group glancing at Leon who true to training was up with him both his standard police issue sidearm and hand cannon were pointed at the oncoming group. Naruto however experienced something similar to this in his previous life as a shinobi, undead warriors battling for the Akatsuki. But those monstrosities had their minds though unable to use them for anything more than fighting against people they once swore to fight alongside. What was approaching him now weren't summoned walking corpses using a forbidden jutsu no these were simply walking corpses with a different purpose. "Freeze," came Leon's reply and the whisker marked blonde had to suppress a sigh in annoyance, why do even in real life people naturally assume a something that these undead creatures even understood them.

"Leon, they aren't people anymore, or haven't you seen Night of the Living Dead before?" Naruto asked. This movie as well as all the corresponding sequels and remakes was something that the whisker marked blonde had watched one weekend during the holidays the year before he entered the academy. So he a wealth of for-knowledge as the group of ghouls walked toward him.

The blonde rookie cop glanced at Naruto for a second then quickly assessed everything before in rapid succession. One the group stumbling towards them was showing considerable rot from post mortem decay, hence showing that they shouldn't be moving. Two if these had been actual criminals he would get one of two responses, they'd either run or ask what the problem was, this group was doing neither. Finally he had seen Night of the Living Dead six times as a teenager as well as all the sequels and the remakes, so bringing up that reference alerted him to the impossibility of the situation turning real. "This just can't be, real zombies?" he was about to comment more when he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he saw the corpse that he had been looking at had grabbed him. Not wasting a second he shot the corpse in the head and took several steps back, Naruto quickly followed, "Suggestions?"

Naruto quickly did a scan of the surrounding area, in the distance he saw a small crowd of ghouls gathering and stumbling toward them he also saw several appearing out of the alleys to their left as well as some of the buildings. Looking over his shoulder at the only open spot. "Can't get to your Jeep; make for the open alley behind us. If we're lucky we can find another vehicle I can hot wire and we can go to the station." The two opened fire at the group getting closer to them before making a run for the alley. Leon was in the lead so he cleared the other side of the alley as Naruto just entered about midway down a door to his right suddenly open bringing his gun up he spotted a girl roughly a year younger than himself, long brown hair done in a ponytail and bright green eyes that with a pang of nostalgia reminded him of a certain rosette haired girl. She was done up in a bikers pink vest, black short sleeved turtle neck shirt underneath the vest , pink hot pants, biker shorts underneath the hot pants, and she had a knife attached to the vest. But what was following her got him focused, "Get Down!" he barked out and with surprising reflexes she dropped to the ground he fired blowing a golf ball sized hole into the zombie chef's brain that was stumbling toward her. He then grabbed her hand jerking her back to her feet and pulling her into the alley with him looking back to where he came seeing that the ghouls had just arrived. "You alright?"

XXX

Claire Redfield was having a pretty lousy day, after spending nearly two months trying to get a hold of her brother, hoping against hope that the news on her brother and his team were lies. _There's no way my brother can be implicated in this cover up_. The news reports depicted the S.T.A.R.S. unit that had been assigned to the Arklay Mountain murders as incompetent and a group of liars. Seeing as only five members had survived whatever horror that took place in those mountains, she had seen the first images of her brother and his female teammate Jill Valentine. _Judging by how much praise Chris had for Jill, I half expected to have a sister-in-law before all this crap went down._ She still held a small belief that wherever her brother was right now, the auburn haired ex-thief was with her brother. After trying in vain for nearly two weeks to get a hold of him at his shabby two room apartment, at Barry's home, or at the Police station and getting nothing but the same static voice stating the lines were disconnected she made the decision to ride out to find her brother.

Her only means of entertainment during the last twenty five miles was seeing a lone Jeep traveling along the same road. She couldn't make out who was in the vehicle aside from the fact that it was two young men roughly around her age both wearing what appeared to be police uniforms. Judging by the driver's arm propped up on the door while he casually drove. She figured she would see them at the station if she didn't see her brother at his usual haunts, Rosie's diner, the Movie theatre, or Barry's place. Of course if he was with Jill she probably need to find her place too. _Finally get him to actually start looking for a girl and he picks one of his co-workers_. She shakes her head ruefully at that thought but the two seem to like each other, as far as she knew.

Upon entering the city she notice three things that Naruto had notice before, one the city felt deserted, two those that she did see were staggering around looking drunk. The final thing she notice was the smell even with her helmet enclosed and the visor down she could smell something rotten in the air. That sour, musty smell of decay she personally smelt when she was a little girl and walked to close to a dead cat alongside the road where she and Chris had been walking home from school before her parents had died. This smell made that one weak in comparison. Looking at her watch and noting the time as she rode long one particular street she decided to head to Rosie's first if there was anyone in town that would know where her wayward brother was it would be the lovely elderly couple that ran that diner.

Once she entered the diner the internal alarm bells in that sensed danger had begun going off rapidly. No one was in the diner seating area, the place looked like it had been ransacked, and the same decaying smell of rot was inside. She wandered the isle looking for someone hoping the place was getting robbed though for the life of her couldn't imagine who would rob the diner as it got only the bare essential customers enough to keep the place running. As she neared the entrance to the kitchen she heard a faint moan. _Oh god, they did get robbed_. She quickly walked around to see the old chef hunch over a one of the waitresses it appeared. "Joe are you alright?" she asked the chef having known the elderly chef for years. It was then she heard a horrendous ripping sound followed by a moan that was both pitiful and haunting, she watched as a stream of blood poured out between the big man's legs. "Joe?"

The huge man shifted and began to turn, what faced her cause all the blood in her body to freeze. Before her wasn't the kind man who had given her an extra slab of cherry pie on her fifteenth birthday, this was a sick twisted version of that man. His face was lifeless, his eyes burning with an endless hunger, his mouth bloody filled with rotting flesh between the teeth. His shirt was so gore encrusted that you could tell what color it had been. His fingers dropped a slab of flesh he had been eating as he began to rise from his crouched position giving off an inhuman wail the likes of which she had only heard in old movies. She staggered away as he lunged for her. "Not possible," she stated stumbling back making her way toward the front entrance turning she saw more of them pounding at the reinforced windows. She looked around for another exit and saw one behind the counter at the back of the restaurant not looking back and praying the door was not padlocked on the outside. She reached the door and flung it open to come face to face with the barrel of a 44. Magnum. Looking up the barrel to a gloved hand and followed the hand to an arm, all the way to a face. The young man before her had to be no more than maybe a year older then she, having the most beautiful ocean blue eyes she ever seen in her life, even more so than her own brother. He had spikey golden blonde hair and strange whisker like birthmarks on his face if anything they made him look even more handsome. But it was his words that got her attention.

"Get Down!" the blonde stated and on instinct she dropped almost forgetting the ghoul that had been chasing her, she heard a single shot. Looking behind her she saw the zombie chef that had been a close friend drop to the ground a fist sized hole through his eye. "You alright?" came a soft question she turned and refocused on the blond young man before her.

Claire never really believed in love at first sight, she thought it was a myth told by those idiot cheerleaders she seen in high school. But seeing the young man who just saved her life and asked such a simply question with such earnest concern, she just became a believer.

Author's Note: here's my first post since finding my flash drive I hope y'all enjoy it as short as it is. I really do need help with my work load as combining writing with school, and life is overwhelming me a tad so anyone who gladly write a few chapters for one of my other fics please do it'll be a great burden off my shoulders. I'm also looking a for an editor so I can post fics that are good without the errors.


End file.
